


Kissing Thru Hands

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Youtube, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Schmoop, Some Humor, Truth or Dare, i actually wrote fluff this time, like no really, please, please be proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Drunken kissing games? Yeah, it's a theatre party.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Kissing Thru Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kissing Thru Hands Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662119) by Good Mythical Morning. 
  * Inspired by [Be More Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/662125) by Joe Iconis and Joe Tracz and Ned Vizzini. 



Theatre kid parties were the worst! 

“Why does every dare have to involve making out with someone?” Arthur complained. 

“Come on!” Morgana shouted right back at him. Her gin and tonic spilled over the side of her glass but she was too far gone to notice. “It’s not even making out!”

Normally Arthur could count on Gwen to back him up but she was dangling upside down from the chin-up bar downing jӓgermeister while Gwaine and Percy cheered her on. 

“You’re so weird, Morgana!” Merlin complained at the ceiling loudly. His body swayed dangerously far off the bean bag chair. 

At least Merlin was on the right side of this. Even if he was sitting on a bean bag chair. 

“Explain to me how it’s not making out!” Arthur huffed and downed more of his rum and coke. He would need a double soon. He would flag Gwaine. Gwaine never poured short. 

Morgana tossed her drink on a table but somehow elegantly dropped between the couch Arthur sprawled on and Merlin’s bean bag chair. “Okay, okay, okay, okay.” She sucked in a breath and blinked harshly. As if that would sober her next words. “So whatever you do to my fingers, I do to Merlin’s lips with my other fingers!” 

Morgana shoved her fingers against Arthur’s mouth and slapped her hand at Merlin’s face. She missed and ended up hitting his cheek. 

“Morgana!” Merlin shouted. He fell out of the chair. 

“Ew!” Arthur spluttered and shoved Morgana’s hand off. His head fell off his precariously perched pillow and he nearly followed off the couch. 

Morgana flung out a hand on the floor and glared at the earth for it daring to move under her. 

“It’s not a fair dare!” Merlin complained. His screwdriver was half on the floor with him but he was licking his fingers clean. “Two people dares involve…” He trailed off and stared at the ceiling for a moment, chasing a speck of dirt. 

“Two people,” Arthur finished for him. 

“Yup!” Merlin popped his agreement and cuddled up to the bean bag chair. “Hello chair.” 

Morgana shushed them both and flapped her hands wildly. “It’s a _double_ dare!” 

Arthur frowned at her. He pointed with his drink and glared. “Alright. You have him there.” 

“Fine!” Merlin sighed loudly from the ground. “But if we do the kiss hands then you have to go around and kiss the hands of everyone here and tell them it’s lovely to make their royal ac- acupres- ac- a- kumquat.” 

Arthur noisily gulped until his drink was gone and nodded behind his cup. 

Morgana rolled her head and stuck out her tongue. “Deal.” She held up her hands and dropped her head. “I won’t even look!” 

Arthur rolled his eyes but tilted his head into Morgana’s hand and gripped her thumb and moved her fingers over his mouth. “This feels incestual,” he mumbled against her fingertips. 

“We’re not even related,” Morgana argued to the carpet. “Besides, you’re kissing Merlin, not me. I am but a guide.” 

“Thought you said this wasn’t kissing,” Merlin argued. His voice was muffled by the chair pressed against his face. He dramatically rolled onto his back and flopped out his hands. He huffed as he used his arms to press himself up and ram his chin against Morgana’s palm. 

Morgana wiggled her fingers and shimmied her shoulders. Then she burst out laughing and pulled her hands away. 

“Morgana,” Arthur complained. 

“Ughhhhh,” Merlin groaned and flopped back onto the floor. 

“Noooo!” Morgana cheered happily and clapped her hands again. “Okay, okay. Try again.” She slapped one hand over Merlin’s mouth and the other at Arthur’s face. 

“That was my nose!” Arthur shouted and tossed his empty cup at her. 

Morgana gasped and pointed at his face. “Watch it, Pendragon.” 

Merlin muttered nonsense from the floor. 

“What?” Both Arthur and Morgana snapped at him. 

Merlin pulled Morgana’s hand sloppily up and said again, “Hurry up. I want to make college nachos.” 

Arthur and Morgana both hummed in agreement. Nachos sounded delicious. 

Merlin slapped Morgana’s hand back over his mouth. 

Arthur reached for Morgana’s thumb again. Missed. Tried again and grabbed her wrist. That worked. 

Morgana sucked in a breath and nodded earnestly. Then, burst out laughing again and nearly pulled her hands away. 

“Morggy,” Arthur complained. 

“Mooooorrrrrrrggggggggggsssssss,” Merlin lamented. 

“I can do this,” Morgana said aloud, more to herself. “I can do this.” 

Again Morgana placed her fingers on their mouths and again she laughed. 

This time Arthur and Merlin were prepared and they smashed her fingers on their mouths. 

Then, nothing happened. 

Arthur yanked Morgana’s hand back. “Who is kissing whom?”

“Whom,” Merlin snorted from the floor. “You sound like a- a- a- someone dumb.” 

Morgana laughed until her body fell forward and then sucked in a breath and turned to Arthur with all the gravity the situation called for. “It was your dare. You have to kiss.”

Arthur sighed loudly and looked at Merlin. He kicked his leg but missed and hit his stomach instead. 

Merlin groaned miserably. “Nachoooosssss.”

“You look dumb,” Arthur muttered. 

Arthur grabbed Morgana’s hand and pressed it to his face. He pressed his lips against her fingers and immediately pulled away with his nose curled up. 

Morgana chuckled under her breath. 

“Did you even do it?!” Arthur shouted. 

“Yes!” Morgana shouted. 

“No!” Merlin shouted too. “I didn’t feel anything.” 

“Kiss him harder!” Morgana yelled. 

Arthur sighed and grabbed Morgana’s fingers to pressed his lips against. He pressed extra hard, rolled his mouth around, and then pulled away quickly. “There!” 

Morgana started giggling again. Low and behind a closed mouth but it bubbled up in a crescendo until it escaped her in loud, body shaking cackles. 

“I still didn’t feel anything,” Merlin mumbled. His eyes were drooping now. 

Morgana sobered instantly and stared at Arthur accusingly. “Use your tongue!” 

“How the hell is that supposed to work?!” Arthur asked. 

“Fingers!” Morgana wiggled her fingers directly in his face. 

Arthur hit his forehead on her palm and then grabbed her wrist and forcefully hit himself in the head with her hand multiple times. “Fine!” 

“No!” Merlin shouted and quickly sat up. His eyes went cross and he had to grab Morgana to stay upright. “I don’t want your tongue in my fingers!” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “Wait. Wrong mouth part.” 

Morgana slapped her hands on both their mouths and pressed at them both. 

Merlin tried to say something. 

Morgana used that as an excuse to roll her fingers on Arthur’s numb lips.

Arthur instantly resorted to childhood tactics proven to get a sibling’s hand off your mouth. He licked her fingers. 

Merlin jolted as Morgana’s fingers entered his mouth. 

“Ewwwwwwwww!!!” Merlin shouted and dropped to the ground, rubbing his cheek on the carpet. “Morganaaaa!”

Morgana laughed hysterically, clutched her stomach, and fell beside him. 

Arthur viciously rubbed at his mouth. Too viciously. He fell onto the floor with them.

Morgana grabbed Arthur’s arm to pull herself up, which sent him tumbling the rest of the way down. 

“I’ll start nachos and my royal kumquat rounds!” She said and swiftly left. 

“Extra kumquat!” Merlin shouted after her. 

“Not on the nachos!” Arthur added. In case she got confused. 

Merlin rolled onto his side and glared at Arthur from under hooded lids. “No wonder you’re single. Your kissing skills are abys- ab- sucky.” 

Arthur rolled onto his side and shoved Merlin’s shoulder. He missed and his hand fell on Merlin’s face instead. He smooshed his cheek with his palm and definitely poked his eye. “I kiss great. Fingers don’t belong in mouth holes.” He frowned. “Er- well- not while kissing. That would be weird.” 

Merlin nodded sagely. “Too much. Needs to go lips then tongue then fingers then dick.” 

Arthur snorted and then laughed so hard he rolled half on top of Merlin. It took him a few tries to regain his breath to ask, “What comes after dick?” 

Merlin slithered on the ground and rolled his body against Arthur, pressing his arms into Arthur’s stomach. “Hey-” He licked his mouth and shrugged sloppily. “No judging. Cunt or arse. Whatever floats your boat.” 

Arthur snickered behind his closed mouth and clapped his palm on Merlin’s cheek. “Hopefully you kiss those better than you do a mouth-hand.” 

Merlin gasped, scandalized. He slapped Arthur’s stomach. “You kiss mouth-hands worse than me.”

Arthur scoffed. “Prove it. I dare you.”

Merlin squinted his eyes and glared. “I _double_ dare you.”

Arthur shrugged. 

Then they were kissing. It was sloppy and a bit wet and hot and tasted like orange soda. 

They both pulled apart when they heard the microwave go off. 

“Nachos!” they both shouted. 

They laughed enthusiastically, flooded with the warmth of joy and drink.

Arthur shoved Merlin’s face down and climbed over his body to beat him to the kitchen. 

Merlin moaned from the ground and demanded to be waited on like a royal kumquat princess. 

Arthur cursed his existence but did it for him anyway. 

“My highness,” Arthur said, holding aloft the greasy golden plate of goodness. “Pleased to make your royal kumquat. Have a nacho.”

“Feed me,” Merlin commanded. 

Arthur sighed and shoved nachos into his mouth. 

Merlin chomped on his bite and made sure to lick Arthur’s fingers. 

Arthur yelped. 

Merlin snickered. “Told you I was better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively recently I found out about GMM. I have been watching a lot. I was watching [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JAXuhhDaXPM) and I had to do it. 
> 
> AND I was listening to [Be More Chill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnkUlLNDflQ&list=PLY84eEwKZ-dPJDNIDJAJdxxbCIvcwNVns) so I imagine it was the cast party for that. Merlin obviously played Michael. I know, I know! You thought Jeremy. Yes, he would be great for that but listen to [Michael in the Bathroom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dj1P-5Ey4dU) and TELL ME you can’t picture Merlin singing that?! (not Collin, we all know Collin is lead or die). Gwen was Christine. Gwaine was the SQUIP. Jeremy was... George (oh god how pitiful it was. he wanted to be Merlin’s bff irl. was so excited to be cast with him that way. merlin be all oblivious. arthur levels oblivious. disappointed to learn merlin already has bff positions filled left and right. he drifts off stage to the stage hands. meets owaine and becomes bff with him instead).


End file.
